


Never Enough

by buckywades (CloudxMusic99)



Series: Merthur Greatest Showman AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/buckywades
Summary: During a meeting with Queen Victoria, Arthur met Helen Mora. She was an excellent singer. After a successful performance that Arthur set up, he was prepared to leave and go on a tour of the country with her. Merlin, upon hearing that Arthur would leave, couldn't help but feel like Arthur was ashamed of him and the circus.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 in my Merthur Greatest Showman AU. I would highly recommend reading the first part before reading this.

“We’re going to meet Queen Victoria?” Merlin asked as he read the letter Arthur handed to him. “How?”

“I pulled a few strings,” Arthur said. “Word of our little circus has traveled.”

“Are we all invited?” Gwen asked. Morgana and Gwaine exchanged a look. It was Merlin’s Circus, but now even he was one of its “freaks”. Perhaps Merlin alone would be more than the Royal Family of the United Kingdom could handle.

“Well, I’ll just have to tell her Majesty that either we all go, or none of us do,” Arthur said. Everyone cheered excitedly.

“You’d do that for us?” Merlin asked.

“Of course,” Arthur said. “Besides, I want us to succeed.”

~*~*~*~

After an eventful meeting with the Queen in which Gwaine insulted her, Arthur and Merlin were rubbing elbows with the elite. A lot of people didn’t really understand Merlin’s Circus, but Arthur was sure that one day, they would.

“Your majesty! Miss Helen Mora!” The Herald announced. When Helen walked in, the room fell silent. Merlin tugged on Arthur’s sleeve, getting his attention.

“Who is that?” Merlin whispered.

“I believe she’s a singer,” Arthur informed. “I’ve heard my father speak of her. Apparently, she has a wonderful voice.”

“Oh,” Merlin said.

Then, Arthur had an idea. “Come with me,” Arthur said. Arthur began to walk toward Helen and Merlin followed closely behind. Arthur approached Helen and called out to get her attention. “Miss Mora.”

“Yes?” She questioned.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon,” Arthur introduced himself. “This incredibly man beside me is Merlin Emrys.”

Merlin did his best not to blush, but he knew he had failed miserably.

“Merlin Emrys? As in Merlin’s Circus?” Helen asked Merlin. Merlin nodded. “You’re the ringmaster, aren’t you?”

“Well, I was,” Merlin said. “I-”

“I have taken over as the ringmaster,” Arthur told Helen, interrupting Merlin. “Merlin here is a wonderful magician.”

“Sorcerer,” Merlin corrected.

“Sorcerer,” Arthur repeated.

“Well, I have heard a great many wonderful things about your… oddities,” Helen said. “I would love to see them perform some day.”

“Actually, Miss Mora, I wanted to speak to you about having you perform,” Arthur stated. Merlin’s eyes widened. That certainly wasn’t where he saw this conversation going.

“Me?” Helen asked. “In the Circus?”

“Heavens, no,” Arthur said, as if the idea was laughable. Merlin wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not. “I could book a theater for you. I’d act as your manager. Of course, only if you want for me to.”

“Why?” Helen asked.

“Well, we sell people lies every day, Miss Mora,” Arthur said. “For once, I’d like to give them something real.”

~*~*~*~

“What the hell was that?” Merlin asked Arthur later that evening once they’d returned from having seen the Queen.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“You told Helen that we sell lies every day,” Merlin reminded. Arthur shrugged and shook his head as if telling Merlin to get to the point. “Sure, maybe some of our acts are nothing more than a hoax, but me and Morgana? We’re real!”

“Oh, so you and Morgana are enemies now?” Arthur questioned. “I wasn’t aware she was actively trying to kill you like she is in the show every day.”

“You know what I meant,” Merlin chastised. “I meant that our magic is real.”

“Look, it’s good business,” Arthur said. “Don’t worry.”

Merlin sighed. “You’re just upset because you’re regretting your fall from grace,” Merlin said.

“What on Earth are you talking about” Arthur asked.

“You regret leaving your life of luxury to join us,” Merlin said. “You want to get back in the good graces of high society.”

“I’m already in the good graces of high society!” Arthur stated. “The people respect you and me for giving them the opportunity to view the oddities of the world without feeling guilty about it. We’re giving them the chance to celebrate the differences that there are in our society!”

“Then why bring Helen Mora into this?” Merlin asked.

“We can gain the respect of those that disagree,” Arthur said.

“Have you even heard her sing?”

“...No, but my father says she’s brilliant!”

Merlin groaned. “Wonderful,” he said sarcastically.

“You worry too much, Merlin,” Arthur pointed out. “I promise, it will all work out.”

~*~*~*~

The night of Helen’s performance, Merlin stood backstage with Arthur.

Morgana approached the two of them. “Gwaine and the others have arrived,” Morgana told Arthur and Merlin. “Where should I put them? Should I put them in your box with me, Merlin?”

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur cut him off. “No, no,” Arthur said. “The box is too visible. You know, the acoustics are actually better in the standing room. They should be there.”

Morgana rolled her eyes and walked away.

Merlin looked at Arthur with what he knew was a sad expression, but he couldn’t will it to go away. Arthur was ashamed of them. He didn’t want them to be seen. 

Moments later, Arthur was informed that Helen was ready to perform.

“Well, let’s go out and introduce her,” Merlin said.

“No,” Arthur stated. “I’m her manager; I can do it alone.” Without another word, he walked out on stage and began his speech about Helen.

He didn’t even want Merlin to be seen.

Merlin tried not to feel hurt, but it was hard. The circus was his business, and it had become his family. Now, Arthur was acting like he should be the one to call all the shots just because he was ringmaster. If Merlin knew it would be like this, he would’ve just let the business fail. At least then he wouldn’t feel unworthy in the one place he was meant to feel safe.

Arthur rejoined Merlin backstage and Helen took the stage. The orchestra began to play and Helen began singing.

Merlin had heard some horrible things about Uther Pendragon, but he was right about one thing; Helen Mora was a wonderful singer. Merlin temporarily forgot his issues with Arthur as he listened to Helen sing. Suddenly, he felt something grab his hand.

He looked down and saw Arthur’s hand clasped tightly around his own. He looked at Arthur’s face, but Arthur wasn’t even looking at him. He was just smiling and watching Helen. Merlin hoped the smile was partially due to him.

Maybe Arthur wasn’t ashamed after all.

Of course, that thought went away the second Helen finished singing.

The crowd erupted into applause and Helen glanced over at Arthur. Arthur instantly dropped Merlin’s hand, almost as if it had burned him.

Merlin couldn’t bare to stay. He turned around and walked out of the theater.

~*~*~*~

“You’re touring the country?” Merlin asked Arthur. Helen’s performance was only last night, but the reviews were good, and Arthur seemed to be jumping at the opportunity he had just landed himself. “And with a 60-piece orchestra, no less? Do you have any idea the kind of money-”

“Just get the cheapest musicians you can,” Arthur said.

“I’m not your servant, Arthur,” Merlin snapped. “I’m not going to deal with this. You’re her manager. You take care of it.”

“You’re angry,” Arthur noted.

“Brilliant observation skills,” Merlin grumbled.

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“You’d have to take out a huge loan in order to cover the cost of this venture,” Merlin said. “You won’t see a penny of profit until the fortieth show. Not to mention, you leaving would leave us without a ringmaster.”

“You’re not so rusty, Merlin,” Arthur said. “You can pick it back up.”

“Then what of Morgana?” Merlin asked. “What of our act? Do you honestly know how to think of anyone but yourself?”

“Merlin,” Arthur said in a warning tone.

“I really thought you were different,” Merlin said. Without another word, he walked off.

Arthur frowned in confusion. In a way, he’d thought Merlin would be happy. He’d thought Merlin would believe this were a good idea. Granted, Arthur so rarely had good ideas. Thinking about it now, he wasn’t sure why he thought this was one. Leaving didn’t sound like a good idea at all.

Arthur supposed he’d have to tell Helen that the tour wasn’t going to happen. It would probably make her angry, but Arthur would do anything to put a smile back on Merlin’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and (nice) comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My twitter is @thorsbruce and I tweet about all kinds of stuff.


End file.
